Jane and Gabriel's Life Together
by miley-avril
Summary: AU: What happens when Jane and Gabriel are married, and Jane is pregnant.  When they get an enexpected surprise, how do they deal with it?  Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN RIZZOLI&ISLES OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A R&I FANFIC. ALL THE OTHERS I HAVE DONE ARE UNDER NCIS LA, SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK THEM OUT. IF YOU HAVE ANY INTEREST, THEY ARE: ****IT'S A WONDERFUL DAY TO BE NATE GETZ, OR NOT!****, ****HETTY'S ADVICE****. OK, SO I ONLY HAVE THOSE TWO GOING. I JUST GOT MY ACCOUNT THE 23. CHECK THEM OUT IF YOU WANT. BACK TO THIS STORY: PLEASE REVIEW, AS IT KEEPS ME HAPPY AND WRITING (WHICH KEEPS YOU HAPPY) ****J**

"Jane, honey, are you ready to go?" Gabriel Dean asked.

"Yeah, just a sec." Jane said as she pushed herself out of the couch, and wobbled out towards her husband.

"Need help?" Gabriel asked, rather amused.

"Nope, let's go." Jane said, as she walked to their car.

"Did you call Maura? I'm sure she'll want to be here. My eardrums are still sore from 5 months ago, when you told her we didn't want to know what we're having. But finally, curiosity killed the cat." He said as he tickled her neck, then kissed her.

"Gabriel, stop!" Jane half yelled, half laughed. They drove down the highway to the hospital, then pulled into a parking space.

EXAM ROOM…

"So, Jane. You're nine months pregnant, and want to know what you're having. Gabriel, do you want to know, as well?" Dr. Bernie asked.

"Yes." Gabriel said.

"Okay, here we go!" Dr. Bernie said, bubbly. He rubbed the cold gel on Jane's swollen stomach, and placed the camera on it.

"Two things: one, you're having twins, and two, I want them out today. Do, we're going to have to induce you. I'm going to put you into a delivery room." Dr. Bernie said.

"Wait. Twins? Gabriel!" Jane yelled, trying to maintain control.

"Uh, Doc? How come we weren't informed this months ago?" Gabriel asked, cool and calm.

"I don't know. I'm really sorry about this." Dr. Bernie said.

"Gabriel, can I have my cell phone? I need to call Maura." Jane said.

DELIVERY ROOM, 5 HOURS LATER…..

"Ow, Maura. Where's Gabriel?" Jane moaned.

"Right here, honey. I could hear you down the hall. What's the matter?" He asked, rubbing her head.

"I'm not a dog." She deadpanned.

"Sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Morphine?" Maura suggested.

"No." Jane snapped.

"It won't hurt the baby. Z." She finished, adding the 'z' at the end.

"It's not that…" Jane said.

"Oh, come _on_ Jane, it's childbirth! I'm sure Korsak and Frost won't bust you for it. Even Frankie wouldn't do that, and he's your brother." Maura reasoned.

"It's Marquette. Frankie has been feeding me info, and there's a bet. Everyone's saying I'm gonna use morphine." Jane explained, cringing as another contraction gripped her.

"Jane, that's stupid and childish. And they don't know that there's two of them. Plus, we can all deny it." Maura said.

"Oh please! You can't lie." Jane laughed. The three of them burst into laughter. Just then, Dr. Bernie walked in.

"Hey guys, having fun? How're ya feeling Jane?" He asked, as giddy as ever.

"Good. How much longer?" She asked.

"Let's see. Another few hours, sorry." He said, and walked out.

4 HOURS LATER…

Jane bit her lip, biting back a scream.

"Dr. Isles, please tell me this is the worst of it. Or that it's going to be over soon." Gabriel pleaded. Kind of. He never did that.

"Maura, Gabriel. Call me Maura. I don't know, I'm kind of assuming, but I'm a pathologist." Maura said. Korsak walked in.

"Hey Jane, Marquette just told us you're in labor. How's it going?" Korsak asked, obviously having no idea how much pain Jane was in.

"Just dandy!" Jane replied, trying to hide her grimace of pain, but failing.

"Hey, is it worse than the basement or not?" Korsak asked, with a little concern in his voice, but not a lot. Jane was tough, and she needed tough love to get through this.

"No, it's not." Jane replied, looking down.

"You'll be okay." Korsak patted her arm, then stepped back to make room for the doctor.

"Okay Jane, it's almost time. We're just gonna wait here. Do you want to call anyone?" Dr. Bernie asked. His staff bustled about.

"Gabriel, call my parents and Frankie. Do you wanna call anyone?" Jane asked.

"I will. No." Gabriel said as he hit the speed dial number for his mom and dad in laws.

"Mrs. Rizzoli? Yes, it's Gabriel. Jane's gonna have them soon. Yes, I know, we just found out ourselves it's twins. Okay, here she is. Jane, it's your mom." Gabriel said. Clearly, Angela's Q&A session wore him out.

"Hi Ma. Yeah, I'm ok. Don't worry. I'm hanging up now, bye." Jane said, then tossed Gabriel the phone.

"That was a little mean, don't you think. She's about 10 minutes out from being a grandmother." Maura said.

"Yeah, well I didn't want her to hear me scream." Jane said, as one of the most powerful contractions gripped her. She bit back her scream, but had to clench her fists to keep from crying.

"Oh geez, Doc, can't we just start?" Gabriel asked impatiently.

"Almost. Nurse, get the blankets." Dr. Bernie said, suddenly sounding serious.

"Yes, Doctor." A pretty, blond nurse said. She did as she was told.

"Jane, on the next contraction, I'm going to ask you to push, okay?" Dr. Bernie said. Jane nodded. Soon after, she pushed. This time, she just had to scream.

"That's not Janie, is it?" Frank Rizzoli asked his wife as they quickly walked towards Jane's room, which just happened to be the last door at the end of a hall that seemed to be a mile long.

"Have you ever gone through childbirth?" Angela asked as she picked up her pace.

"No, but-" Frank started.

"No buts, we're here." Angela said as she opened the door.

"Oh, Janie." She gasped and ran over.

"Hey Ma, I wouldn't be there if I were you. Hey, Dad." Jane said, sending Gabriel's hand up as well as she waved.

"Why?" Angela asked, refusing to let go of her daughter.

"Because I'm gonna scream in two seconds." Jane said. Angela immediately got off, but didn't stop talking.

"Didn't you take those classes like I told you?" Angela asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh, no. Ow!" Jane yelled.

"We got one." A nurse exclaimed, and quickly whisked the baby off. Unfortunately for Jane, she had no rest time. She had to push again. Luckily, the second baby came out easier than the first. This one, two was taken away to be tagged and cleaned up.

"You did great, honey." Gabriel said as he kissed her head.

"Ugh." Jane replied.

"Enthusiastic, aren't you? I think you broke my hand." Gabriel said.

"Sorry." Jane said, and quickly let go.

"What do you think they'll be?" Maura asked.

"I'm too tired to think. By the way, not a word of this to the guys at HQ." Jane said, finally sitting up.

"What, that you had twins?" Korsak asked, bewildered.

"No, that I was screaming. Got it?" Jane asked. He knew she meant business. The last time she showed weakness, which really, she was nailed to the ground with scalpels through her hands, she requested a new partner.

"Hey, got it." Korsak said.

"Here are you're babies!" Dr. Bernie exclaimed, back to his jolly self.

**TO BE CONTINUED! MWAHAHAHAHA! SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK THEIR GENDERS SHOULD BE, AND NAMES! PLEASE REVIEW, ESPECIALLY IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE J**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SORRY THAT I HAVE TO DO THIS, BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I JUST FEEL LIKE I'M WRITING THIS FOR ME AND A FEW OTHER PEOPLE, SO THIS IS IT. SORRY, GUYS, FOR THE ONES THAT ARE READING. **

**DON'T OWN RIZZOLI AND ISLES OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

After a few minutes, the nurses came in, rolling little cradles in front of them. Jane was ecstatic to see a blue and a pink one. Gabriel was handed the boy, and Jane was handed the girl.

"What are we going to name them?" Jane asked.

"Well I say, the boy has to have an 'A' for the first letter." Gabriel said.

"He's not 'the boy', he's 'our boy'." Jane said.

"Okay. Aiden." Jane said.

"Perfect. What should our girl's first letter be?" Gabriel asked.

"I think 'R'. For 'Rizzoli', but don't name her Rizzoli, okay?" Jane laughed.

"I won't. Remy." Gabriel said.

"I like it. Aiden and Remy. Ugh, we have to do middle names, too." Jane said.

"Okay. Aiden Hunter?" Gabriel suggested.

"Perfect." Jane said.

"Remy. Hmm, now what sounds good with Remy?" Gabriel thought.

"Madison." Jane said.

"Okay. Aiden Hunter Rizzoli-Dean, meet your sister, Remy Madison Rizzoli-Dean. Be nice, okay?" He said as he put Aiden in Jane's arm as well. After a few moments, Jane handed Gabriel Remy, and smiled. Any worry Jane had, was now gone.

**OKAY, I KNOW. IT WAS SHORT. IF I GET SOME COMPLAINTS IN THE REVIEWS, MAYBE I'LL DO A SEQUAL. THANKS FOR READING, AND IF YOU WANT A SECOND STORY, REVIEW. I HAVE TO GET AT LEAST TEN NEW ONES TO DO SO, SO START REVIEWING! THANKS FOR READING ****J**


End file.
